


Paper lips' addicts

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Addiction, Addicts, Adictos, AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Dia 7, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Son dos adictos negando su adicción





	Paper lips' addicts

Aomine se sorprende al saber que los labios de Kise son de papel. El sabor y la textura son similares a los de una hoja con tinta, pero, a pesar de ese detalle, son adictivos.

Daiki se vuelve adicto rápidamente a esos labios de papel que le dan los besos que tanto atesora.

Pero los labios de Ryōta empiezan a tomar un sabor más amargo con el paso del tiempo; y sus labios de papel se resecan, y hay un gusto a sangre en ellos.

Daiki con el tiempo descubre que Kise es adicto a tantas cosas que le hieren, que los lastiman a ambos.

.

La adicción en ambos empeora. Y como buenos adictos se niegan mutuamente sus problemas con el abuso a los besos con sabor a sangre seca, y lo mucho que aman vivir en una mentira creada exclusivamente para ellos.

.

Aomine al poco tiempo descubre que es adicto a esa falsedad que es Kise. Al hecho de que Ryōta es un ser de mentira, y Daiki sabe que es adicto a esos ojos miel que le enternecen más de lo que deberían.

Es un jodido adicto a la forma en la que Ryōta piensa tanto en que son una nada más, y le encanta saborear los falsos _te amo_ que se dedican mutuamente que activan regiones en su cerebro para segregar hormonas que le envuelven más en ese estupor que le provoca una insana felicidad que no debería sentir.

Kise es adicto a esas mentiras que escriben los dos en una historia de amor que terminará mal.

.

Son dos adictos que aman los besos mecánicos, y la falsa rutina de algo que no será. Y no les importa, a pesar de que las adicciones terminan mal.


End file.
